


Nul et angoissé

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une déclaration d'amour ? C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Yamaguchi. Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, que répondre ? Stress/Angoisse/Remise en question PoV Yamaguchi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nul et angoissé

La question l'avait pris de court. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne savait même plus du tout où se mettre. Yamaguchi se mit à respirer difficilement, sans doute aussi un peu trop bruyamment, ses yeux rivés vers le sol lustré du gymnase.

Il commença à bafouiller de façon inaudible, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre. Qu'était-on supposé répondre dans ces moments-là ? Il aurait voulu se cacher sous les lattes du parquet.

Lui, Yamaguchi, le garçon invisible, incapable et pas gâté par la nature, venait de recevoir sa première déclaration d'amour.

Ses doigts moites commençaient juste à s'entortiller de façon incontrôlée quand Yachi s'enfuit en courant du gymnase.

\- Hitoka-chan ? appela Shimizu, inquiète.  
\- P… p… pardonnez-moi ! Je dois sortir un moment ! cria immédiatement Yamaguchi en quittant à son tour le gymnase, avant même que ses coéquipiers ne puissent rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Il était complètement stupide, et maintenant à cause de lui Yachi devait être dans l'embarras. Et cela avait beau être habituel chez la jeune fille, en aucun cas il ne pouvait tolérer que cela soit de sa faute ! Enfin, si comme il le pensait Yachi était du genre à culpabiliser toute seule dans son coin, elle était sans doute en train de rejeter le tort de la situation sur elle plutôt que sur lui. Il en savait quelque chose. Il était exactement pareil.

Il mit à peine quelques secondes à la rattraper, les petites foulées de Yachi ne faisant pas le poids à côté de ses grandes enjambées.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, ah ah ! lui dit-elle aussitôt en ne se retournant qu'à moitié vers lui. Sa voix était sans doute un peu trop haut perchée. Pardon, c'est de ma faute, je te dis ça de but en blanc en plein milieu d'une discussion sur le nettoyage des ballons ! Ah ah, non mais en même temps quelle idiote je fais, j'aurais mieux fait de me couper la langue ce matin au petit déjeuner, ou alors carrément ne jamais être venue dans cette école ou… si je n'étais pas née ! Voilà, j'aurais dû n…  
\- Yachi-san ! Je suis désolé, tu n'y es pour rien du tout, l'interrompit Yamaguchi. Tu… M… merci. Je ne sais pas… quoi dire pour… être honnête je n'ai jamais…  
\- Oublie ça ! lui lança la jeune fille en se retournant complètement vers lui, un immense sourire forcé aux lèvres. Ses yeux écarquillés tremblotaient de façon incontrôlée. J'ai mis tout le monde dans l'embarras, je ne sais pas comment je vais oser regarder Shimizu-sempai en face demain à l'entraînement, je suis une vraie folle, j'ai abandonné mon poste, personne ne voudra plus jamais me revoir ! De toute façon, Sempai s'en sort tellement mieux sans moi, je savais que j'aurais dû accepter la proposition du club de tennis… Mais le coach était si intimidant…  
\- Ne dis pas ça, je suis heureux que… tu sois devenue notre manager, Yachi-san ! affirma Yamaguchi d'une voix forte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentait bien que la peau de son visage virait au rouge. Foutu teint blanchâtre. Il se sentait si nul, et il ne voulait surtout pas que Yachi se dévalorise à cause de lui.  
\- Il faut dire qu'au club de volley vous êtes tous aussi tellement intimidants…, poursuivit la jeune fille sans lui prêter d'attention. Non en fait je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans un club. Ou l'art floral ! Voilà ce qui me correspondait mieux ! Les fleurs, au moins, ça ne parle pas, je n'ai même pas à les regarder dans les yeux !

Yamaguchi avait du mal à réfléchir. La situation était à la fois intimidante et oppressante. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur lui, fait d'incroyables efforts durant ces derniers mois, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : en matière d'amour, c'était un garçon pathétique. Et aujourd'hui encore, plus que d'habitude, ce constat le déprimait terriblement.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Yachi s'était écartée de quelques pas. Elle était en train de tirer nerveusement sur la couette dans ses cheveux en bredouillant des mots qu'il n'était plus très sûr de comprendre. Et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes à peine, Yachi le planta comme un idiot sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Mais de répondre quoi, au juste ? Cette fois-ci, Yamaguchi ne la suivit pas, car sa première tentative de discussion venait de se solder par un échec cuisant. Il était vraiment un cas désespéré.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi avait fini par revenir à l'entrainement. Il n'avait dû se passer que dix minutes depuis son départ du gymnase mais déjà Hinata le harcelait de questions.

\- Où est passée Yachi-san ? Tu lui as fais peur ? De quoi vous parliez ? Mais Yamaguchi, t'es tout rouge ! Oooooooh ! hurla t-il soudain. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ! Yamaguchi est amoureux de Yachi-san, j'y crois paaaaas !  
\- Pardoooon ? cria à son tour Tanaka, et son sempai déboula vers eux, suivi de près par Nishinoya. Répête un peu ça ?  
\- Pourquoi Yachi est partie en pleurant ? surenchérit Nishinoya, son regard accusateur planté à quelques centimètres à peine des yeux de Yamaguchi.  
\- Yachi-san n'est pas…, commença à répondre ce dernier d'une voix chevrotante. Yachi-san n'est pas du tout partie en pleurant ! finit-il de façon plus assurée. Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas !  
\- Commeeeeent ? Explique un peu tout ça à tes sempais, tu veux ! grogna Tanaka en donnant un coup de pied à Yamaguchi qui tomba à la renverse. J'espère bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas, les filles on les fait pas pleurer ! On les vénère comme la prunelle de nos yeux, on les abreuve de belles paroles…  
\- C'est pas bientôt fini vous quatre ?! les engueula Daichi. On est pas là pour piailler !  
\- Ca piaille pourtant à tous les entrainements, cru bon de préciser Sugawara, et le capitaine lui donna un coup de coude dans le flanc.

 

* * *

 

L'entrainement se solda par un sentiment d'échec pire encore que celui que Yamaguchi ressentait un peu plus tôt. Forcément, ses services furent minables, et même les encouragements de Takeda-sensei n'y changèrent quoi que ce soit. Cela ne fit qu'empirer son stress. Il rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée, loin de ses camarades.

\- Si tu tires cette tronche durant tout le chemin du retour, je vais peut-être partir devant.

Et d'ailleurs, surtout loin de Tsukki.

\- Désolé Tsukki, tu as raison, ne m'attends pas, répondit Yamaguchi avec un sourire à la fois gêné et forcé.

\- Comme tu veux, fit son ami en jetant son sac de sport sur son épaule avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Ce soir-là, Yamaguchi marcha aussi lentement que s'il avait voulu n'arriver chez lui que le lendemain matin. Même si quand on avait sa maison à moins de deux kilomètres de l'école, cela demandait beaucoup de volonté. Les pensées fusaient dans sa tête.

D'où venait le problème ? Selon lui, il y avait deux possibilités, les deux pesant sûrement aussi lourd l'une que l'autre dans la balance. La première était immanquablement son manque de confiance en lui, qui l'avait toujours empêché de se sentir assez désirable pour que quelqu'un puisse lui manifester un quelconque intérêt amoureux. Yamaguchi ne se pensait pas que nul, il était également sûr d'être laid, en tout cas bien plus que la majorité des garçons de son âge. Et il n'avait même pas un style particulier pour compenser son manque de sex-appeal. Ses cheveux toujours gras (et pourtant il faisait des efforts), ses taches de rousseur ridicules… Il devait faire des efforts énormes pour n'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu bon au volley, il n'avait quasiment aucun véritable ami… Et si ce n'était que cela.

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Etre amoureux, il savait ce que c'était. Il l'avait déjà été une fois, il l'était sans doute même encore un peu. Depuis sa deuxième année de collège, il avait été amoureux de Tsukki. C'était son seul ami, il y avait sans doute un lien logique là-dedans. Yamaguchi avait tellement peu l'habitude que les gens s'intéressent à lui que lorsque cela arrivait, il aimait ces personnes de façon inconsidérée.

C'était aussi le cas avec Shimada, qui l'avait entraîné au service avec confiance et acharnement. C'était grâce à lui qu'à présent, sur le terrain, Yamaguchi était en mesure de se battre auprès de ses coéquipiers sans se sentir complètement à côté de la plaque. Il avait beau avoir toujours en lui son foutu complexe d'infériorité, grâce à Shimada il n'était plus le garçon apeuré d'avant, l'incapable, le boutonneux. Yamaguchi était immensément reconnaissant envers le jeune homme et avait aussi possiblement développé un crush à son égard… Ils n'étaient pourtant ni vraiment amis, ni vraiment proches. Ils entretenaient une relation un peu étrange et Yamaguchi mettait cela sur le compte de l'âge, ou sans doute de son cruel manque d'intérêt…

Et maintenant Yachi lui disait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Etait-ce son cas ? Il la trouvait effectivement adorable, mignonne, pleine d'entrain, attendrissante, dévouée, surexcitée aussi, et c'était très charmant. Yachi lui ressemblait beaucoup au niveau du caractère, c'était indéniable, mais en même temps elle valait tellement mieux que lui. Et puis une fille si jolie, tous les garçons devaient la trouver craquante. Alors que clairement ce n'était pas son cas, personne ne pouvait le trouver craquant. Tsukki était beau garçon et il ne lui avait jamais manifesté grand intérêt. Shimada était charmant et ne le regardait pas autrement que comme son élève. Les beaux garçons n'avaient que faire de lui, et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Les filles, il n'en avait jamais vraiment côtoyées. Yamaguchi ne savait même pas s'il était gay ou s'il développait juste de gros béguins pour ceux qui lui montraient de l'attention. Il avait peut-être même juste un faible pour les gens à lunettes…

Yachi était gentille. Yachi était attentionnée envers lui. Depuis peu, ils s'étaient mis à beaucoup parler ensemble, souvent de sujets anodins, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui lui faisait adorer leurs échanges. Yachi souriait toujours, un peu mal à l'aise mais tellement pleine de joie. En y réfléchissant bien, en dehors de Shimizu, il était l'un des rares de l'équipe avec qui Yachi discutait. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Yamaguchi rougit brusquement. Elle était amoureuse de lui. C'est bien ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait cela. Une petite amie ? Il ne savait pas comment envisager cette possibilité. Et pourtant c'était un sentiment réconfortant de se sentir apprécié. Il ne savait décidemment pas comment elle en était venue à l'aimer mais il commençait à se rendre compte d'une chose : ces derniers mois, lui aussi commençait à s'apprécier. Il avait pris sur lui, s'était donné à fond pour être plus fort, pour qu'on le reconnaisse, et aussi pour lui-même. Et même s'il trouvait cela encore saugrenu, Yamaguchi sourit à l'idée que ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits.

 

* * *

 

\- Yachi-san, est-ce que…

Yamaguchi s'interrompit en remarquant que, quelques mètres devant lui, la jeune fille s'était crispée. Elle jeta un regard à sa sempai, qui lui sourit en retour avant de se remettre à marcher.

\- Yamaguchi-kun ! cria presque Yachi. C'était un bel entraînement ! Tes services étaient parfaits.  
\- Je te remercie. Je me suis demandé toute la journée si j'allais être à la hauteur. Hier c'était pathétique…  
\- Pas du tout !  
\- Yachi-san, tu n'étais plus là pour le voir…  
\- Je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû manquer l'entrainement, à compter d'aujourd'hui je jure que je ferai cent pompes si cela devait se reproduire !  
\- Cent ?  
\- Ou peut-être dix ?  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire ça ! rigola Yamaguchi. Mais je suis rassuré que tu ne veuilles plus quitter le club… Yachi-san je…  
\- Yamaguchi-kun, le coupa Yachi, il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux ce que j'ai dit hier ! Je suis désolée, j'avais réfléchi toute la nuit à ce que j'allais te dire et puis finalement je m'étais décidée à ne rien te dire du tout et voilà que je parle et que la situation devient affreuse et que j'ai envie de mourir !  
\- Je crois que tu exagères un peu, non ? tenta Yamaguchi, tout de même un peu inquiet.  
\- Mes parents me disent ça tout le temps ! hurla t-elle presque.  
\- Ca me rassure. Mais… Yachi-san… ce que tu m'as dit hier et bien… ça m'a fait super plaisir. Enfin… ce que je veux dire c'est qu'après avoir stressé trois bonnes heures, fait n'importe quoi… pensé n'importe quoi sans doute… je me suis dit que j'avais de la chance. Et aussi que peut-être je n'étais pas si nul que ça…  
\- Yamaguchi-kun, tu n'es absolument pas nul ! Tu es classe ! Tu brilles quand tu es sur le terrain ! Et tu devrais être titulaire ! Si vous étiez huit et pas sept à jouer, tu le serais à coup sûr ! Tu… aaaaaah…

La jeune fille s'accroupit par terre, les mains sur la tête, et Yamaguchi commença à paniquer.

\- Yachi-san, ça va ?  
\- Je dis n'importe quoi… je dis toujours n'importe quoi. Je suis désolée, Yamaguchi-kun.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir. Je veux dire, que tu penses ça de moi. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça…

Le garçon tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui tambourinait sans aucune discrétion dans sa poitrine, prit une grande inspiration, puis s'agenouilla auprès de Yachi pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. La jeune fille le regarda brusquement, les bras totalement raidis.

C'était peut-être vrai, il avait sans doute le béguin facile pour les personnes qui s'intéressaient à lui. Mais au bout du compte, quelle importance ? Yachi n'avait certes pas de lunettes et elle était peut-être une fille, mais Yamaguchi en vint à se moquer de ce genre de détails stupides. Il avait envie de tenter quelque chose, de se surpasser et de prendre confiance en lui. C'était ce genre de garçon que Yachi avait commencé à aimer, semblait-il.

Le regard fuyant, il répondit finalement à la question laissée en suspens depuis la veille.

\- Oui… Ma réponse est oui. Je voudrais bien être ton petit ami.


End file.
